1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radial flowing type electrolytic equipment, for stabilizing the alkaline water and the acidic water in the radial flowing type electrolytic equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical erect electrolytic equipments have the following problems:
First, the inlet port and the outlet port of the erect electrolytic equipments have the same area or cross section, the entering speed and the discharging speed are equal or similar to each other, such that the outwardly flowing speed may not be reduced and such that interference or turbulence flow may be generated.
Second, the inlet port and the outlet port of the erect electrolytic equipments have the same area or cross section, the flowing speeds of the electrolytic water are also similar to each other, if the spacing distance between the electrolytic plates is increased, the resistance will be increased relatively, such that the electrolytic water at the outlet port will also be decreased, and such that the range of the neutral water will be decreased relatively, and such that the separating of the alkaline water and the acidic water will be difficult.
Third, the outlet ports for the alkaline water and the acidic water of the erect electrolytic equipments are normally arranged in the upper portion, the residual water will be remained in the electrolytic equipments after the electrolytic operations, such that an additional discharging equipment is further required to be provided and such that the cost will be increased, if the additional discharging equipment is not provided, germs may be grown in the residual water, and calcium may be deposited, and the oxidization potential may not be standardized in the next electrolytic operation because of the undischarged residual water.
Fourth, the inlet port of the erect electrolytic equipments is normally at the lower portion, and the outlet port at the upper portion, such that a predetermined water pressure is required, the equipments having the lower water pressure, such as the water tank for the drinking water machine, a pressurizing motor is required to pump the water, otherwise, the equipments may not be operated.
Fifth, the erect electrolytic equipments employ a number of screws, and the anode plate and the cathode plate may not be easily disassembled and assembled, and the manufacturing cost will be increased.
Sixth, the erect electrolytic equipments may not be installed in the tiny space below the water tank for the drinking water machine, and should be installed in the drinking water machine and may occupy a large volume of the drinking water machine, and should provide an outer tube to introduce the water into the erect electrolytic equipments, and an outlet tube is required to be coupled to the outlet port of the erect electrolytic equipments for discharging the alkaline water and the acidic water, this may increase difficult to assemble the machine, and the manufacturing cost will be increased, and calcium may be deposited in the outlet tube for the alkaline water.
Seventh, the spacing distance between the electrolytic plates is predetermined, and may not be adjusted for soft water area and hard water area, and the interference or turbulence flow may be generated.